mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Snake
Fire Snakes are somewhat rare enemies that will chase after Mario with their slow hopping motion. Since they usually cannot be defeated, this makes them a considerable obstacle and nuisance, especially if the player is attempting to grab an item in the area. One good way of dealing with fire snakes is to simply lure them into bottomless pits, although this does not permanently defeat them and they can later reappear at their starting locations, it does temporarily neutralize the Fire Snake until Mario departs the area. In New Super Mario Bros. if the player is Shell Mario, they can hide inside the shell so and the Fire Snake will ignore the player. In New Super Mario Bros. 2, they can be defeated by hitting their head with Raccoon Mario's tail spin, thus making them much less of a threat than in previous games (an Invincibility Star or Golden Flower will do the trick as well). ''Super Mario Bros. 3 The first appearance of Fire Snakes (with the name formatted as "Firesnakes") is in ''Super Mario Bros. 3, where they appear in Desert Hill. If a Fire Snake sees Mario, it begins to chase him by bouncing and trying to collide with him. A Fire Snake can only be defeated by either hitting it with a Shell or Hammer, by having Mario touch it while he is empowered by a Starman or by having Mario whack it with his tail as either Raccoon Mario or Tanooki Mario or a stomp from Statue Mario. He can also make them to fall into an abyss, however, they reappear after a few seconds after they meet their doom. In the remakes of this game, Fire Snakes have eyes, while they never had them in the original NES version. ''Super Mario World While Fire Snakes did not appear in ''Super Mario World, a subspecies called Bound Fire did. ''New Super Mario Bros. Fire Snakes also appear as uncommon enemies in ''New Super Mario Bros. in the stage 2-5. These Fire Snakes will try to attack Mario by chasing him by bouncing and by trying to touch him, like in Super Mario Bros. 3. The Fire Snakes of New Super Mario Bros. can be defeated by throwing a Shell at them and by touching them when Mario is empowered by a Starman or Mega Mushroom. He can also make them to fall into an abyss, however, they reappear after a few seconds. They only appear twice. They have eyes in this game, similar to in the remakes of Super Mario Bros. 3. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii They also appear in the game ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii acting like they did in New Super Mario Bros., but they have a new ability. After one or two hops, their heads will enlarge, then go back to normal size. They only appear in World 2-3 and can be defeated with a Starman or Ice Balls. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 Fire Snakes reappear in ''New Super Mario Bros. 2. This time they also appear in lava-themed levels, and behave the same as they do in New Super Mario Bros. They appear in World 2-4 and World Star-7. ''New Super Mario Bros. U Fire Snakes appear in the Wii U title ''New Super Mario Bros. U acting exactly as in the predecessors. They also retain the ability adopted in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. In this game, they have their own level called Fire Snake Cavern located in Layer-Cake Desert in which are very common alongside the Fire Bros.. Fire Snakes can now be eaten for any Baby Yoshi. ''Yoshi's Safari In ''Yoshi's Safari, only two Fire Snakes appear as mini-bosses; in order to defeat these Fire Snakes, who will try to touch Mario and Yoshi, Mario must blast them repeatedly with his Super Scope. ''Mario Kart DS In the ''Mario Kart DS course Desert Hills, an Angry Sun shoots Fire Snakes (they do not have eyes in this game) down on the course where they cause any racers that touched them to spin out. ''Mario Kart Wii Fire Snakes also appear in ''Mario Kart Wii, acting the same way as they did in Mario Kart DS. They appear on two courses; one of which is Desert Hills from Mario Kart DS itself. They also appear in Grumble Volcano where they are found near the end hopping out of pipes on the side of the course, attempting to spin out any racers that touched one. They have a new appearance in this game; they have eyes on their heads. ''Mario Kart 8 Fire Snakes reappear in ''Mario Kart 8 as obstacles for the racers on Grumble Volcano, which returns from Mario Kart Wii. They retain their design from Mario Kart Wii. ''Nintendo Adventure Books'' In Monster Mix-Up, a single Fire Snake suffers the Monster Mixer's effects when a Boom Boom (possibly the main one) reveals that he ditched his guard duty and Elmo replaced him. King Bowser Koopa throws the Boom Boom and the Fire Snake into the device's active part and the two merge into a BOOM BOOM ON FAIAH!! as a part of the punishment the Boom Boom got for not doing his job. }} de:Loderschlange fr:Serpenflamme it:Vampaserpe fi:Fire Snake es:Serpiente de fuego nl:Fire Snake da:Fire Snake no:Fire Snake Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Fire Creatures Category:Enemies